Cato and Clove :Night Before The Feast
by FanFictionGurl1200
Summary: What might have went on between Cato and Clove the night before the feast. I do not own the Hunger Games or anything to have to do with it. Enjoy!


The Hunger games: Night before the feast

A Cato/Clove Fan-fiction story – Cloves pov

"So, who's going to kill twelve tomorrow?" Cato asks me with a serious look on his face. "Oh please Cato,as if you don't already know, I'm killing twelve," I glare at him,"I promise I'll give them a good show, and I'll make sure she suffers." "Well you'd better, we can't afford to loose her again." Cato says as his face glows against the fire. He has changed toward me so much since we've been in the games. He's not the same boy I knew in district 2. I mean, hes always been violent and extremely strong, but he is acting like he doesn't know me anymore.

A few weeks ago, before the games, He would talk to me and tease me with his slightly cocky attitude. We were basically friends. I wasn't scared to be around him, and now, I think I am. He is always completely serious and always looking for blood now. I guess thats the same with me though, we're both ruthless killing machines because thats all we know, but hes just so obsessive. The games really does change people. I feel like he just shut me out, I'm just another tribute, and I don't really know him and he doesn't really know me. We sit in awkward silence for a long time.

I just sit and stare at Cato while he looks blankly into the flames of the fire. He finally looks up at me and into my eyes. I get this nervous feeling shooting through my body, I stay looking serious like I always am. "You know we're both not going to win,right?" He says, still keeping direct eye contact with me. " No, we can, don't you remember the rule change they announced," I remind him,"Two people from the same district can both go home, all we have left to kill is twelve, five and eleven."

"Clove, You don't really believe that do you?",He stands up and walk towards me,"Its fake and they're just doing it to make the games more interesting." "Yeah, I kind of figured that." I answer, I don't add that I really just didn't want to believe it." "What are _we_ going to do then?" Cato asks, his voice getting a little shaky."Cato, Its been obvious from the beginning that you're going to win." I assure, I hate admitting this because I wanted to win so badly,and I could have to,If it weren't for Cato. "Wait a second, you think _I'm_ going to win, Its entirely obvious that I'm going to die," He stresses,"They already know who's going to win and let me tell you that it isn't going to be us."

"You can't just give up," I raise my voice and stand up," and you sound crazy Cato, we were meant to win!". "You don't understand, Its different this time, I don't know how to explain it to you."

We're face to face now, I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Cato, Please calm down, We're very talented with weapons and our skills are more than great, maybe the capitol is underestimating that, we could surprise them." I suggest. "All I'm saying is that we need to make sure we try harder at getting twelve killed than we ever have before, I'm just nervous a... He stops short and looks at the ground while he catches his breath. " What?" I push. " I don't want to have to see you get killed by someone Clove," Hes almost crying now." I couldn't handle it, you're all I have left, and its not just because I'd be alone Its because I.. because I love you." I can't believe he's admitting this to me, but most of all I can't believe what he just said.I don't know what to think, I've never loved anyone or much less _been_ loved by somebody. I never thought Cato, of all people, would ever find room in his heart for love anyway. I thought he was cold hearted and all about killing,just like me. We are so alike in many ways, But he _loves _me? "Cato,I," I begin,not sure of what to say,"I think I love you too." Oh my gosh, I don't even want to know how weak I sound right now. Cato stares into my dark green eyes with his cold blue ones. All of the sudden, he gets a little closer to me. I close my eyes and I feel his hand set lightly on my cheek. I can feel the soft breeze blowing through my hair. Then, I feel his lips press gently against mine.I don't pull away, because for the first time in my life, I have this warm,comforting feeling, and I like it, I don't ever want it to end . When we disconnect I think I'm blushing, But I don't smile.

That night We slept curled up together by the fire, we didn't talk anymore. I'm not sure if he meant what he said or not, But I am sure of one thing. I don't know what were going to do about the winning deal, but at least now if I die, I'll die knowing what love feels like.


End file.
